I'll do anything
by xcinamaticxstarx
Summary: What happens when Kaoru can no longer see her best friend of seven years, Kenshin Himura, due to her arranged marriage to Makoto Shishio? [Better summary inside.] [got deleted, I had to redo!]
1. Arranged

**Summary:** Kaoru Kamiya is of royal blood. Kenshin Himura, is not. They are best friends, sneaking around in order to be able to see each other. One day, Kaoru finds out she is to marry another man. What extents will Kenshin go to in order to get his friend out of this mess? And ... what will he find out he has been hiding since he met Kaoru?

**Chapter one:** _Kaoru._

A beautiful woman silently walks through the gardens of her father's palace. She is wearing a gorgeous kimono, a rich purple in color and printed with flowers, adding an elegant touch to the smooth silk fabric. The long obi is also purple, but a darker shade, and tied tightly around her rib area. Her long hair is black as obsidian, and tied up in a formal style.

Her make up is formal as well. Red is painted upon her lips, and a slight blush is on her cheeks. Black make up lines her eyes perfectly, and the white make up on her flawless porslin skin causes the look of an angel.

The woman is made up to be a bride.

---

I sigh as I walk through the seemingly everlasting gardens. The lovely cherry blossoms are growing nicely this spring, and are giving off the most pleasant scent. I only wish I could have been happy on such a day.

Today is the day I am meeting my fiance for the first time, as well as marrying him. Though an arranged marriage it may be, I must respect my ill father's request to carry on a royal name.

I know little about the man I am to wed. His name is Makoto Shishio, son of another highly ranked family in Japan. My only purpose to him is a wife. I must refer to him by last name only. It makes not a sense to me, but I dare not question, for my father's wish is at stake. Shishio-sama, that's who I will be spending my life with. Hopefully we can learn to get along.

I am still wandering, when I here a familiar voice. I turn, and there he is.

No, not my fiance, and not my father. The man before has known me since a young age. Long red hair is tied back loosely, and lavender eyes stare at me. The kind faced redhead is wearing a magenta haori, with white hakama, his usual wear.

"Miss Kaoru, you have asked to see me at this time?" He asks, approaching me slowly, with that caring look in his eyes, a hint of worry trying to hide. He obviously notices what I must say, being as I am in bridal clothing.

I wanted this to be easy, even though I knew that would be impossible for such a situation. "Kenshin..." I say, tears forming in my eyes. Kenshin is my best friend. We met years ago, one day when I was only 10 years old. Yes, I remember it like it was yesterday ...

---

_My feet carry me faster than I have ever ran in my life. I look back, making sure no body is following me on my run away from the palace. I hate it there. So many stuck up people, refined people, people with manors, and people who are trying to get me to attend a 'royal get together' of some sort._

_I reach a small village just outside of the Kamiya property. I look around in awe as average looking children my age run around with each other._

_I wander around many pathways until I see a small shop. I walk to it, noticing it is a doll shop._

_There are many beautiful dolls there. Porslin dolls, hand crafted dolls, any kind you can think of!_

_While I gaze at the many faces before me, I don't even here the approaching footsteps until it is to late._

_I am suddenly being pushed around by a couple of boys my age._

_"Stop it!" I cry, "Leave me alone!"_

_The pushing and shoving goes on, and I feel my butt hit the ground hard. I try to scoot away, as they are coming for me again._

_"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" I here someone call._

_Every one turns to see a red headed boy fuming._

_**Little did I know he would be my savior and best friend for years to come. **_

---

Now I am seventeen years old, as is he. "I-I..." I manage to stutter, trying not to let my tears fall. "I-I'm very sorry Kenshin, I cannot see you any more." I choke out.

Kenshin goes stiff. All of the years he secretly came to take me away from my duties, all of the times we shared, all of our laughter, every thing we have ever done was being shot.

"W-why is this so Miss Kaoru?" He finally asks.

My eyes glow like I am about to smile, but I can't. Seven years of knowing each other and he still refers to me in a somewhat formal manor. I take his hand. "Kenshin, I am to be married off today." I say quietly.

He looks at me with sad lavender eyes. "Why can we not see each other?" He decides to ask, just as quiet as my tone.

I look away, as tears are now rolling down my cheeks. "I am arranged to marry today, and the man I am arranged with is a strict one indeed." I choke out.

He takes my chin into his grasp gently, and turns my head so I am facing him once again. "Miss Kaoru, please don't cry ... y-your going to mess up that beautiful make up that someone took so long on." He manages, and I notice that he looks like he may cry also.

He is about to say more, but is interrupted by an angered voice.


	2. The Plan

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own R.K.

**Chapter two:**_ Kenshin._

Miss Kaoru and I turn to see a tall man. He has dark hair, and most of his body is covered in bandages, he has obviously done a lot of fighting. The man also seems old, not very old, but a good ways older than the seventeen years Miss Kaoru and I have.

"You!" He shouts, pointing to me, "What business do you have touching my fiance?" He shouts, making his way to us.

I look down and notice that Miss Kaoru's face is pretty close to my own, and her chin is still in my grasp. I quickly let go and turn to the man. "Macoto Shishio, I assume?" I ask.

"And who the hell are you?" He asks angrily, pointing into my face.

I narrow my eyes, how rude of this man. Miss Kaoru puts her hand against my chest. "Kenshin don't." She says in a worried tone.

I make sure to soften my features. "Good bye Miss Kaoru." I say so only she can here, and run off so no one can catch me.

---

I sit on a nearby rooftop, no one seems to notice me. Miss Kaoru and Shishio-sama are below, at the alter. I watch as they lean in their heads and ... they kiss. I feel a ping through my heart, but why? I push an odd feeling down and continue to watch.

The family members from each side clap and there are smiles every where. Every where, that is, except for the face of Miss Kaoru. Instead, there is sadness. If only I went to the palace earlier, maybe I could have snuck her out, we could have ran away together, we could have been happy together ...

There it is again, that feeling. In the pit of my stomach I feel something odd. I can't explain it, I have never felt it before.

I sit on the roof until the wedding is clear. I jump off my perch on the roof, and sneak into the palace gates. The guards are easier to get by than usual, probably because of all the commotion that is going on thanks to the wedding.

I run through the long halls of the palace. I know where I am going exactly. After all, I have snuck Miss Kaoru out a few times actually, how she loved getting away from this very palace.

Finally, I reach my destination: Kamiya-sama's bedroom. I have to talk to Miss Kaoru's father. How could he make her marry such a man?

I barge through the doors, expecting to be seized upon entry. My expectations must have been wrong, because Miss Kaoru's father is simply laying on his bed. Maybe this was a bad idea, he seems to be getting even more ill.

"Himura-san." Kamiya-sama says quietly, so quietly I almost missed it.

After a startled jump, I answer. "Y-yes?" I ask.

"I was wondering when you would come ..." Came his reply.

I tilt my head to the side. "How did you know I would come?"

The ill man reached out his arm and pointed out the window, to the very roof I was sitting on earlier. He must have seen me watching the wedding. "Still," I say, "how did you know I was going to come?" I ask, still confused.

The man gave a weary smile. "Because, Kenshin, I know you love my daughter."

At that moment froze, and that feeling was bigger than ever. Love? It can't be though, Miss Kaoru is my best friend! I ... can't love her ... can I? Then, I noticed it. All of the times I came to get her and take her away, all of the times she made me smile ... "I do ..." I say out loud, "I do love Kaoru ..."

The ill man chuckled. "As I thought, I would love to see you and my daughter wed."

I snap out of my small daze. "But what can I do? She is married to Macoto Shishio!" I nearly shout, and then look down, "And besides, I am not of royal blood, I cannot carry on your wish to keep your family in royalty ..." I say sadly.

Kamiya-sama then motioned me to come closer. "If you defeat Macoto Shishio, you can take over his land, and therefore be the appropriate man for my baby girl." He said, as if to cry. "I want her to be happy Kenshin, and I think you can make her happy."

I think. I am just seventeen! Shishio-sama must have been at least 30. How can I defeat such a man? I mean, Sure I have trained, and I here I am quite the swordsman ...

"Please do it Kenshin, if not for yourself, than for My Kaoru, I know you don't like seeing her unhappy." Kamiya-sama suddenly begged.

I felt my self nod. "How can I do it though? He is bound to have many warriors guarding his home." I say.

The ill man grins. "The Oniwaban group." He simply said.

I give a confused expression. "Who are they?" I ask dumbly.

"The oniwaban group will help you kill Macoto Shishio. Long ago, they helped me with a murderer who was out to get my family."

"But how can I find them?" I ask.

"They are in Kyoto, you must travel there and find them." He replies. "Kenshin, you are a strong young man, I believe you can do this. Now, I don't know much about Shishio, but if you get the Oniwaban group to help, he will be easily defeated."

I nod. I have decided that I will save Kaoru no matter what, Kami only knows what she is going through right now.


End file.
